


Not In Kansas Anymore

by ScotlandEvander



Series: Over the Rainbow [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotlandEvander/pseuds/ScotlandEvander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a letter for you,” Tom replied. “I did not get one.”</p><p>Tom folded his arms across his chest and let out an annoyed huff.</p><p>“When did she come in to give us these?”</p><p>“I don’t think she came in. It appeared. It set the alarm off, you moron,” Tom snapped. “How did you manage to sleep through the alarm?”</p><p>“How did you turn it off?” Sirius snapped.</p><p>“Magic,” Tom sneered, turning on his heel and stalking out of the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In Kansas Anymore

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I do not claim to own it.**

* * *

“Get up.”

“Go away.”

“Get up, now.”

“Tom, we do not like one another. Why are you in my room?”

“She’s gone.”

“Huh?”

Sirius sat up, feeling bleary-eyed and disorientated. The sun was rising slowly. It was much too early for Sirius to be awake. He did not even need to be at work today. Rubbing his eyes, he reopened them to find Tom still standing next to his bed, staring at something on the bedside table.

“What?”

“It’s a letter for you,” Tom replied. “I did not get one.”

Tom folded his arms across his chest and let out an annoyed huff. 

“When did she come in to give us these?”

“I don’t think she came in. It appeared. It set the alarm off, you moron,” Tom snapped. “How did you manage to sleep through the alarm?”

“How did you turn it off?” Sirius snapped.

Tom couldn’t perform magic without Atlanta around, so if she was gone, the alarm ought to be going.

“Magic,” Tom sneered, turning on his heel and stalking out of the room. 

Sirius reached over and picked up the heavy envelope. Atlanta had been acting rather strange since Regulus had stopped by in the middle of the night a few weeks ago. She was secretive and refused to tell Tom or Sirius what she was up to. She spent hours upon hours in the study, occasionally fighting with Tom. She went so far as to kick Tom out of his own room, forcing Tom to sleep in the other bedroom upstairs across the hall from Sirius. 

Sirius threw himself into his paperwork, which he had been ignoring for almost six months, so he wasn’t too bothered by her lack of attention. He was bothered by Tom, who had taken to annoying the heck of him at every turn. 

Sirius was amazed after three months she hadn’t kicked him out of the flat. Especially after he and Tom had taken to bickering like an old married couple at every turn recently. 

He ought to go to his own flat. He owned it. 

He felt his stomach twist at the thought of going back to that flat. He should just sell it. It reminded him too much of Remus. 

“AH! I DID GET ONE!”

Tom’s voice boomed up the stairs in triumph. Rolling his eyes, Sirius flipped the envelope over and broke the seal.  

 

_31 August 1979_

_Padfoot,_

_There are fixed points in time. These points will happen no matter how much meddling one does. No matter what one does, these fixed points will happen. Theory claims that if you mess with a fixed point, you’ll tear a rip in the fabric of time._

_I am not going to do that in the least, remember this. I’m not tearing a hole in reality._

_There are things I wish to change, but can’t change. There are things you might one day wonder, “Why didn’t she do something if she knew this was going to happen?”_

_Fixed points, Padfoot._

_Your brother becoming a Death Eater was a fixed point. I did all I could to prevent it, but it STILL happened. Even when I added myself to his life, he still wound up with that ugly mark on his arm. Thus, it is a fixed point._

_I know certain future events— which at one time I thought I could change— need to remain fixed in order to not totally screw with the timeline. There is a reason those dumb wizards made time laws as they are and I know there is someone else out there who will allow us to change time. I still strongly believe that messing with ever changing things is fine, but certain events are very fixed in the future. This is fixed, written in the stars. While I don’t read stars, some people do. Our Little Prince reads cards. So, I guess it’s also written on the cards, in a sense._

_It’d be easier if I knew what was fixed and wasn’t, but I can only gauge._

_I also know that I don’t really belong here. I’m a whirlwind of change and am out of place, misplaced in time due to an accident. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time during a non-fixed event that threw Draco Malfoy somewhere in the future. (Remember this, Pads. Remember this.)_

_I know you think I’m insane, but please, bear with me for a wee bit longer, dude._

_When you showed up a few months ago, a lot of puzzle pieces collided and the puzzle that was my life fell into order. I know what I am doing, what I should have been doing and what I must do in order to not totally screw things up for the future. Certain things must happen and I’m so sorry._ **_I am so sorry._ ** _Just remember this one thing about me: I love your brother from the bottom of my heart and I always will. And in my own way, even when you’re being an arrogant toe rag, I love you. Just in a different manner._

_I know one day you and Moony will  make up and remember that you do indeed love one another. At some point you’ll give up thinking he’s a Death Eater and spy. On this day, you will feel like a sack of dragon dung and hang your head and wallow in misery. For years upon years till you throw yourself at Moony’s feet and beg for forgiveness._

_To continue on with being cryptic and vague, tonight is another fixed point in time. However, I’m going to meddle with it and hope for the best. Please, when you find our Little Prince, take care of him. Introduce him to the wonderful people in your life and encourage him to live his life to the fullest. By the time you find him, I hope the world is changed for the better and the threat is over. If not, let him help. Our Little Prince has his heart in the right place._

_Also, please use commas. Lots and lots of commas. As Moony told you to say multiple times, “I do believe in commas, I do, I do.”_

_I don’t think I’m in Kansas any more._

_Cheers,_

_Toto_

_P.S. You’re welcome to remain at the flat till the end of time. If you would like to leave, lock the door. And leave a note with lots of commas for Riddler to read. Oh, and try to visit Riddler. You can fight some more._

 

Sirius looked up from the note, feeling rather bewildered. Tom was standing in the doorway, a look of loss on his face. 

“She’s dead.”

Sirius blinked.

“That’s why the notes appeared. She had them keyed to arrive in the event she died doing whatever she left to do last night.”

Sirius found he could not breathe. He looked back at the letter in his hand. Sirius looked back at up at Tom to explain further. 

Tom opened and closed his mouth a few times, before turning on his heel and stalking off. Sirius listened to the not ghost stomp down the magicked stairs and slam a magicked door. Following this, Tom let go of his anger and rage, his misery and grief. 

Sirius was honestly amazed the flat didn’t explode. 


End file.
